bloopers
by just giddy
Summary: the stuff E-Games and Disney didn't show you...
1. sora flies away

**disclaimer:** as much as i wish it, i do not own riku or ne of the other kingdom hearts ppl

1. Opening clip-**sora flies away**

((scene where sora is falling form the sky))

_"when you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
Oh pleaseeee……"_

Sora: (whilst falling) (walks like an Egyptian)(does the moon walk)(flaps arms and flies away) Wee! I'm free! Whoot! Hehe!

_"don't leave me…  
Oh no."_

_

* * *

_

hehe, don't worry there's more plz RR and move on to next blooper feed.


	2. supossed to

2. Opening clip**-"supposed to"**

((scene where riku was "supposed to" be in the middle of the ocean holding out his hand for god knows why))

**Riku**: (tanning on beach)  
**sora**: walks up dripping wet)(kicks)  
**Riku:** (sits bolt upright) excuse me, but unless you're a paying customer, I'm gonna have to ask you not to touch the mercandise.  
**Sora:** (waves hands in air) where were u!  
**Riku:** hu?  
**Sora:** you were "supposed to" be in the middle of the ocean and I was "supposed to" you and guess what! You weren't there!  
**Riku:** and lemme guess, you ran into the ocean anyway, right?  
**Sora:** (kicks again) (walks off leaving a wet trail behind him)


	3. HER!

3. Opening clip-HER!  
((scene where sora sees kairi for the first time in the game whn he is washed up on shore))

Kairi: (all smiles)  
Sora: (sees for first time) O.O CUT! 0 Director: ok, now what sora?  
Sora: (points to kairi) HER! I'm supposed to be in love with HER! Where's my motivation!  
Director: describe motivation in your sense.  
Sora: a pretty-even half way decent looking- girl, but HER!  
Camera (watches sora storm off in a huff then shifts back to kairi)  
Kari: (talking into mirror) oh, don't worry…I think you're beautiful (kisses)(then realizes the camera is watching her) O.O (puts mirror behind back) hehe! 


	4. 7 minutes of heaven

4. Evil plotting- 7minutes of heaven

((scene where the evil villains are supposed to be plotting in hallow baston))

**Camera**: (shifting around to various villains to find the star villains)  
**Director**: ummm, where's ansem and maleficent? Various villains: (mummers of "I dunno" and "I don't care")  
**Riku:** (over by a curtain) Psst!  
**Camera:** (shifts over to riku)  
**riku:** (pulls back curtain to reveal)  
**Director**: ANSEM AND MALIFICIENT MAKING OUT!  
**Maleficent**: O.O  
**Ansem:** : ( (pulls back curtain)  
**Camera:** (hears lots of noises I'd rather not write)  
**Riku:** (falls on floor cracking up hysterically)


	5. a bunny?

5. More evil plotting- a bunny?  
((scene where riku goes all glowie and gets his evil powers))

Maleficent: (gives riku evil powers)  
Riku: (goes all glowie and comes out)  
Director: A BUNNY!  
riku: (in bunny outfit) not just any bunny! (ties on red cape) SUPER BUNNY! (starts hoping around maleficent in continuous circles) bunny bunny bunny SUPER BUNNY! Bunny bunny bunny… Maleficent: (cups hands over green cheeks) oh my god! He's so adorable! . ansem, can we adopt him!  
Riku: bunny bunny bunny….. 


	6. mouse gone bonkers

5. More evil plotting- a bunny?  
((scene where riku goes all glowie and gets his evil powers))

Maleficent: (gives riku evil powers)  
Riku: (goes all glowie and comes out)  
Director: A BUNNY!  
riku: (in bunny outfit) not just any bunny! (ties on red cape) SUPER BUNNY! (starts hoping around maleficent in continuous circles) bunny bunny bunny SUPER BUNNY! Bunny bunny bunny… Maleficent: (cups hands over green cheeks) oh my god! He's so adorable! . ansem, can we adopt him!  
Riku: bunny bunny bunny….. 


	7. when sora steals a camera

7. What happens when sora steals the camera.  
((guess what happened…come' on! Guess!))

Sora: (with camera in hand) hehe…(turns camera around so you see him) ok, I'm gonna take you behind the scenes of the making of kingdom hearts 2! Hehehe! (turns camera around so he is no longer in sight.) (walks around the set until he comes to a trailer that say's "riku" in big red letters.)(creeps up and opens the door slightly)

Riku: (has radio playing "girls just wanna have fun") (singing and dancing around while brushing his silvery hair (Riku…yum).) oh girls just wanna have fu-un oh girls , they wanna have -that's all they really wa-ant. When the world just ain't no fun, girls just wanna have fun! (using brush as microphone.)

Sora: (holds in laughter)(runs to his trailer where there are lots of pink stuffed animals.) (puts camera down and starts rolling around on the floor laughing) ok ok I'm good. (picks up camera and walks out again on the quest to embarrass his friends and sell the feed to millions of people, become rich and famous and neva have to do kingdom hearts again)  
Sora: (continues to walk to kairi's trailer where it says "kairi" in big black spiky letters) (creeps up and opens the door slightly)

Kairi: (has on black spike necklace, black lipstick, and is wearing all black. Her trailer is almost completely black with white skulls painted on several places. There are posters like "kiss" and "green day" on the wall) (listening to heavy metal) (jumping up and down, air guitaring)

Sora: (whispers) the side of kairi you neva' knew. Hehe.

Kairi: (turns around and sees sora) grrrrrrrrrrrr

Sora: Eek! (frozen in fright)

Kairi: GRRRRR…..! (comes over and punches camera) (the video feed goes out but you can hear sora's girly screams and kairi grring.) 


	8. when sora gets a new camera and continue...

8. When sora gets a new camera and counties to embarrass ppl.  
((……. Ok, y'all have to guess on this one)) 

Sora: (who recently stole yet another camera from the supply closet) :who knew they kept cameras in the supply closet?….ON TO MY NEXT VICTIM! (walks over in to the villain section of the set and walks up to a trailer that says "ansem" in curly pink letters)(uses same technique used on every one else.)

Ansem and maleficent (making out)

Ansem: (gets on one knee and holds maleficent green hand.) maleficent, there's something I have to tell you….

Maleficent: (starts crying)

Ansem: I have to tell you that I……am gay.

Maleficent: O.O

Ansem: it's true lookie! (turns around in circles really fast and comes out in-) don't you just love this frilly pink dress? Bob, my male lover, says it goes so well with my gold eyes. Don't you think? And all this makeup makes me look all the prettier!

Maleficent: (starts to melt) my eyes! I'm melting! I'm melting!….

Ansem: (looks at the puddle form maleficent) ugh, now look at what you've done! Now I've got to go find bob to clean this up! Humph!

Sora: (runs away laughing)(eyes are filled with tears of laughter and he couldn't see all that well) (runs into trailer and breaks yet another camera) (few minutes later he gets another camera and kicks the trailer he ran into. To bad he didn't realize that the really, really big blue letters said director)  
Director: (slams door open and sees sora continuously kicking and denting his spiffy trailer) SORA!

Sora: (sees director) EEEeee! (runs away with camera)

Director: AND PUT THAT CAMERA BACK!

Sora: NEVA!


End file.
